Disappearing Squire
by Angelic-Reader
Summary: After Keladry and Wyldon disappear, they find them selves in our world. Totaly AWESOME!


**Disclaimer: I nor my little sister own this story, we give all the credit to Tamora pierce. Smile when you read this, its fun! ** Disappearing squire I don't think we're in Tortall anymore

When Keladry woke up, her head was clouded and everything was spinning. In front of her were three blobs; one of the 'blobs,' seemed to be talking. As her head cleared she found they were people looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" one of them asked. Keladry rubbed her head; she felt as if she had been hit by a hammer.

"Huh? Uh, who are you…?" Keladry started to ask, but was cut off by a moan next to her. She looked to her left to see Wyldon rubbing his head like she had done. He looked around till he saw her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Where are we?"

"You're at Whispering Hills, lying in the middle of a soccer field." A lady with long, black, graying hair and, something Keladry thought the strangest thing, she wore two pieces of glass held together by metal… wires it looked to be, over her eyes.

"Whispering Hills?" Wyldon inquired as he sat up, "Where is that I've never heard of it."

"Um, Titusville Florida," She said, "You… you fell from the sky; I don't see how you lived after the landing or even how you accomplished falling from the sky, was it some kind of sky diving mishap?"

_'I guess the magic hadn't fully worn off and protected us from the impact.'_ Keladry thought.

"Are you feeling alright?" A man, who like the women, had black graying hair and an accent similar to the Yamani's yet still different, said when he saw the look on Kel's face, "Here do you need some water?" they shook there head.

"I just want to know what happened." Wyldon said.

As they spoke, a group of children stood gaping at them their eyes were wide as they stared. Keladry looked around at them and when she saw a young girl who looked to be about fourteen, Keladry's eyes too widened. The girl's chin length blonde hair was in a muss and sweat soaked. Her blue green eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of there sockets. She was about a head shorter then Kel, with muscular calves and thighs but small arms that didn't appear to have much muscle in them. Keladry jumped when she began screeching. She had her fists clenched and her eyes shut tight as she screamed.

"Is your name Keladry?" She screamed.

"Um, yes," she said wincing from the loud noise, "Keladry of Mindelan."

"I knew it, I knew it…" she paused for a moment, her eye brows knit together and her lips forming a tight 'o,' "Wait, why are you here?"

"I was hoping one of you could tell us that." No one said anything.

They were all silent for a while until the girl exclaimed, "I know, T.J. how about I call the house and ask if they can stay with us 'till we find a way to get them home!"

The boy, T.J. covered his ears as he yelled, "Joy, would you _calm down_! I don't know, I mean, we don't even know them." He added in a calmer voice.

"Well, not personally no. But I now them from…"

"And that doesn't include you books. Besides Joy, there not from those 'Protector of the Small,' books. It's impossible for people to come out of books." All the other laughed.

"Thanks T.J; you just had to mention that small detail." She said and walked away. She picked up a white and black ball and began juggling it on her thighs, feet, and head in a rhythm.

"So, what are we in some other world?" Wyldon asked the girl, Joy.

"Yep," Joy responded not looking away from her juggling.

"Well then what if I can prove that we're from another world." He said to her, but she continued juggling, "Do you have these here?" He pulled a small round glass the size a thumb nail from his breeches pocket. He set it in the palm of his hand and it expanded. When they saw this, their eyes widened once again. Joy, who turned around but kept the ball juggling; lost her rhythm and the ball dropped and rolled at her feet, her jaw dropping. After a moment, T.J. looked at Joy and said, "Hey Joy, catching flies?" She glared but closed her mouth.

Wyldon had been watching their faces and was now saying, "I guess not, by the looks on your faces. We use it to talk to one another when we're away or in battle."

"Like a cell phone." said a boy with blue eyes and a head fully covered in thick blonde curls.

"Um, yeah, sure; what ever that is."

"Stuff it Josh; he's trying to talk." Joy said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Now all I need to know is if I can get hold of them from here." Wyldon continued. He held it in front of his face and began to call far someone, "Raoul, Raoul if you here me please say something." In a moment the glass fogged and when it cleared a very frightened Raoul appeared in it and began hurriedly asking questions.

"Wyldon are you alright? Where's Keladry? Is she alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Keladry is right here, she's alright, and as far as where we are; well we seem to be in another world…"

"_What!_" Raoul exclaimed, "What…why… no, _how did you get there!_"

"Your guess is as good as mine Raoul." He said shrugging, "Where's Numair?"

"I'll find him." Wyldon slipped the glass back in his pocket, his face grim.

"What now?" Keladry asked.

Wyldon thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, wait I guess. Well now do you believe me?" they nodded their heads in unison.

"You know, we could take up my earlier suggestion." Joy said now going back to her juggling with a smile.

"Why don't you talk about that later, I want to get back to practice." A boy with black hair and black eyes said. He was taller Keladry by almost a head.

"I think we should end practice early today, it's been pretty hectic." The lady with the glasses over her eyes told everyone.

They all groaned and some of them called out in protest saying, "Nooo, coach come on let us keep going." Eventually she gave in and Keladry and Wyldon stayed and watched as they waited for Numair. They both were impressed with how well everyone worked together and how much they pushed on, no matter how tired they got. Their coach had joy go get water when the she stepped in front of the ball blocking it from her opponent and it knocked the air out of her; she began to object but her coach, Abigail was her name, cut her off saying she didn't want one of her players fainting on the field. She walked over to her water trying to stand up strait as she gasped for air.

"She's a lot like you." Wyldon pointed out to Keladry, "She pushes on through anything, even pain." Keladry looked Wyldon in the eye trying to see past his calm mask and thought she saw humor in his eyes but he turned his head back to the field before she was sure. She stood and went over to Joy who was now gulping her water.

'_Maybe she is like me.' _Kel thought as she watched her and then said aloud, "Are you alright?"

Joy looked up, surprised. She hadn't even heard her come over. Despite her lack of air she grinned and managed to say, "Yeah, of course. I can take anything." She licked her dry lips then looked away.

"It's ok to say when you're hurting." Keladry said.

"But I feel like I'm complaining. Even you thought it was complaining when you were a page."

Keladry's eye brows knit together when she heard that, she stared at her for a moment until she finally asked, "How do you know this? How do you know me at all; because you've been acting like you know me." Joy got up and went to one of the bags; it was black with white stripes and a circle that was stuck on the front with the letters NOTW (Not Of This World). She pulled out a book with a hard cover to protect it and threw it to Keladry. Kel caught it, back face up.

"Look at that, read some of it; you'll understand and I won't have to go into this huge thing on how I know. Now I need to get back to practice. She jumped into the scrimmage, picking right up with everyone else. Kel turned the book over inspecting it. On the front it had a young girl with the same color hair as Kel's used to be when she first started page training, then the sun bleached it 'till it was almost blonde. Her eyes were the same as Kel's, as was her nose and every other detail. On her shoulder was a sparrow that looked an awful lot like crown and another sparrow swooped down by her arm. She held a small orange striped kitten in her gentle hands.

"It can't be." Kel whispered. She turned the book over again reading what it said on the back.

"Girls are fragile,

more emotional, easier to frighten.

They are not as strong in their arms or

Shoulders as men. They tire easily. This

girl would get any warriors who served with

her killed on some dark night."

_-Lord Wyldon, _

_Training Master of Pages and Squires_

"_Lord Wyldon_?_" _She shrieked, and then noticed everyone was staring at her (again) and brought her voice back down to a whisper, "Lord Wyldon, Training Master of the Pages and Squires." She lifted her gaze to Wyldon who had turned his head back to the scrimmage after Keladry's out burst. She brought the book over to him setting it in his lap and sitting down next to him, leaning her back against a pine tree.

"Look at the picture," She asked him, "does that person look familiar?"

Lord Wyldon examined the picture and his eyes widened, "It's you."

"Yeah now read the back."

Wyldon flipped the book over then explained after catching his breath, "That's the conversation his Majesty, The Lioness, and I had over you becoming a page."

"Joy said for me to read some of it and then I'll understand how it is she knows of me."

"Well then we should read it." They opened the book and began to read.

Author: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sigh, 'aint I a stinker? I hope you like so far please leave your reviews at the small box below.


End file.
